


Песни полночного ворона (Сборник стихов)

by Vlada_Voronova



Series: Сборники стихов в работе [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Love, M/M, Multi, Other, Philosophy, Poesy, Poetry, Psychology, Relationship(s), Romance, Social problems, Влада Воронова
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 16:44:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vlada_Voronova/pseuds/Vlada_Voronova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Полночь — странное время: это точка, в которой один день сменяет другой. Это граница бытия и небытия. А проводником между бытием и небытием издревле считался ворон.<br/>Полночь длиться одно мгновение и пребывает вечно. А потому время полуночи — это время оценки прошлого, настоящего и будущего.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Файл 01. "Странную песню поёт..."

**Author's Note:**

> Внимание! Сборник в процессе написания. Поэтому вплоть до полного завершения его категорически запрещено копировать на любые другие ресурсы как полностью, так и частично.  
> Читать стихи можно в любом порядке, между собой они никак не связаны и каждое является самостоятельным произведением. Нумерация введена только для того, чтобы закрепить нужный мне порядок стихотворений в сборнике.  
> \---------------  
> Новинка от 01.04.2017. Добавлено стихотворение «Чайки и коты» (Файл 19).
> 
> Официальный форум автора: http://voronova.freeforums.org Там выложены законченные романы, рассказы и стихи.
> 
> Всеми правами на данное произведение обладает только Влада Воронова (Vlada_Voronova)  
> All rights for the product (writing) are the property of Vlada Voronova (Vlada_Voronova)
> 
> Предупреждение: для граждан России возрастной ценз 18+, для всех остальных 13+.

* * *  
(Сборник «Песни полночного ворона», файл 01)

Странную песню поёт  
Дочерь полночного ворона —  
Повесть о жизни ведёт,  
Разные видит стороны.  
Где-то любовь светла,  
Стала бронёй и опорой.  
Где-то она же — путь зла:  
Грязный, кривой и в горе.  
Кто-то пылает огнём,  
Мир согревает в стужу.  
Тлеет другой день за днём,  
Даже себе не нужен.  
Людям самим решать,  
Выбрать какую сторону.  
Людям самим слагать  
Песни полночного ворона.


	2. Файл 02. "Вновь отбит был удар..."

* * *  
(Сборник «Песни полночного ворона», файл 02)

Вновь отбит был удар,  
Злой развеян угар,  
Звенит новая весть:  
Начинается здесь  
Мой неистовый бал  
Средь разбитых зеркал.  
Отраженьям не верю,  
Открывают все двери —  
Мир хорош или плох?  
Сквозь отчаянный вздох  
Вновь как птица лечу,  
Получу, что хочу.  
Я былое не мерю —  
Пусть бывают потери,  
Нужно всё позабыть  
И себя сотворить  
Из воды и огня,  
Зря судьбу не кляня.  
Не рыдать и не ждать,  
Жизнь себе начертать.


	3. Файл 03. "Судьба"

      **Судьба**

      _(Сборник «Песни полночного ворона», файл 03)_

     

     Не вписана судьба  
     На линиях ладони,  
     Проклятье и мольба  
     Судьбу никак не тронут.  
     На картах о судьбе  
     Бессмысленно гадать,  
     По звёздам и камням  
     Судьбы нам не узнать.  
     Возможно лишь одно —  
     Самим судьбу создать,  
     Свой путь и свой удел  
     Как книгу написать.  
     Здесь вместо слов — дела,  
     Поступки и решенья,  
     Где злато, где зола —  
     Нам дать определенья.  
     Как жизнь свою прожить  
     Всегда решаем сами,  
     И выбор — быть или гнить,  
     Он делается нами.


	4. Файл 04. "Дьявол скучал от веселья..."

* * *  
(Сборник «Песни полночного ворона», файл 04)

Дьявол скучал от веселья,  
Ангел пресытился Светом,  
И каждый страдал от безделья,  
Твердил, что мечтал не об этом.  
Словами пустыми звенели  
Унылые жалкие речи,  
А рядышком льдом цепенели  
Удачи, находки и встречи.  
Заметить их не захотели,  
Использовать не пожелали,  
Ещё не имея — теряли,  
Утратив же — вмиг забывали.  
Сами себе творили  
Из жизни унылую скуку,  
А после Судьбу винили,  
Кляня её тяжкую руку.  
И так продолжается вечно —  
Играют с собой в неудачу,  
Хотя и знают, конечно,  
Что можно сложить всё иначе.  
Но страшно над ленью подняться  
И сделать хоть что-то самим,  
Ведь легче ничем оставаться,  
Завидуя люто другим.


	5. Файл 05. Цена любви

**Цена любви**   
_(Сборник «Песни полночного ворона», файл 05)_

За любовь есть одна лишь цена —  
Жизнь всю, от начала до дна,  
Отдают в руки тех, кто любим,  
Не считая сей дар дорогим.  
Видеть солнце в любимых глазах,  
Хранить образ любви в сладких снах,  
И до встречи считая часы,  
Знать — иной нет на свете красы.


	6. Файл 06. "Каждый творит себе сам..."

* * *  
(Сборник «Песни полночного ворона», файл 06)

Каждый творит себе сам  
Дьявола, Бога и веру,  
По собственным делит весам  
Чести и подлости меру.  
И на перекрёстке дорог  
Каждый свой путь выбирает —  
За доблесть на нём, за порок  
Жизнью своей отвечает.  
В вечную книгу судьбы  
Каждый свои пишет строчки —  
Ни выбросить, ни зачеркнуть  
Будет нельзя те листочки.  
Но заново можно начать  
Любую из прожитых судеб,  
Отвергнуть себя иль принять,  
К зверству пойти или к людям.


	7. Файл 07. О чтении стихов

**О чтении стихов**   
_(Сборник «Песни полночного ворона», файл 07)_

Не всем дано принять стихи:  
Пусть строчки их всегда легки,  
Но смысл точен без прикрас —  
Он нам показывает нас.  
А видеть истинную суть,  
И через ложь перешагнуть  
Не каждый может. Это труд  
На жизнь, а не на пять минут.  
Но всё же хочется рискнуть,  
Попробовать стихи как путь —  
Ведь в них так много новых тем  
Таких, что тронут душу всем.  
Игра на пике бытия —  
Всегда с тобой, всегда твоя.  
В стихах — весь мир, а в мире — мы:  
От света до глубокой тьмы.


	8. Файл 08. Разговор двух Творцов

**Разговор двух Творцов**   
_(Сборник «Песни полночного ворона», файл 08)_

————————  
Поэт встретился с Богом.  
Бог встретился с Поэтом.  
А кому из Творцов принадлежат эти слова, каждый решает сам.  
————————

Привет, мой друг и враг,  
Давай поговорим,  
Как этот мир менялся,  
И мы менялись с ним.  
Как нас лепили люди,  
А мы творили их,  
И как для тысяч судеб  
Дарили светлый миг.  
Бывало, что и Тьмою  
Людей пугали мы,  
Но к жизни всей душою  
Всегда устремлены.  
Ты знаешь, в мире каждый  
И Бог себе, и Чёрт.  
И сделав шаг однажды  
Всю жизнь себя ведёт  
По терниям и звёздам,  
А к Бездне ль, к Небесам  
Тот путь проложен будет  
Решает каждый сам.


	9. Файл 09. "Трудно стать кем-то другим..."

* * *  
(Сборник «Песни полночного ворона», файл 09)

Трудно стать кем-то другим —  
Новым, свободным, большим.  
Ещё быть труднее собой —  
И выстоять в буре любой.  
Страшно на новом пути —  
Не знаешь, куда же пойти.  
Но страшнее на прежней тропе:  
Здесь остаться — перечит судьбе.  
Однако дело всё в том,  
Что жизнь — это «два в одном»:  
Постоянство её перемен  
Повторяется изо дня в день —  
Постоянно нам надо решать,  
Что менять, ну а что сохранять.  
Тем и жизни хорош каждый час —  
Что зависит он только от нас.


	10. Файл 10. Картинка с облаками

**Картинка с облаками**   
_(Сборник «Песни полночного ворона», файл 10)_

Проста задача и легка:  
Я хочу рисовать облака.  
Дело вроде бы и без затей —  
Нет капризов здесь как у людей.  
Облака всё по небу плывут,  
Их не гонят нигде и не ждут,  
Ими ветер играет шутя,  
И беспечны они как дитя.  
Постоянства здесь нету оков:  
Переменчивость — суть облаков.  
Но вот в этом-то вся и беда —  
Почти каждый везде и всегда  
Видит в них отраженье мечты,  
Ищет свой постулат красоты.  
Потому от начала веков  
Нет единых на всех облаков.  
И когда на них смотрит любой,  
Диалог начинает с собой.  
Потому облака рисовать —  
О душе своей всем рассказать.  
Не спасёт здесь ни ложь, ни игра —  
Это правды настала пора:  
Чем душа тяжела и легка,  
Всё расскажут мои облака.


	11. Файл 11. Убийца любви

**Убийца любви**   
_(Сборник «Песни полночного ворона», файл 11)_

Ненавязчиво и осторожно  
Ты любовь сохранить хочешь ложью.  
Только ложь — словно плесень и гниль,  
Разлагает любовь нашу в пыль.  
Не осталось уже ничего,  
Никому и ни для кого.  
Слов любви не сказать и не спеть,  
Можем мы только молча смотреть  
На гнильё и отравленный смрад  
Там, где был наш прекраснейший сад.  
Всё исчезло теперь навсегда.  
Ложь — страшней, чем любая беда:  
Убивает, как пуля и яд,  
Рай за миг превращается в ад.  
Оставаться в аду смысла нет —  
Нужен мне чистый воздух и свет.  
Ухожу. Ты — как знаешь живи  
Вместе с ложью, убийцей любви.


	12. Файл 12. "Мечутся с криками вздорными..."

* * *  
(Сборник «Песни полночного ворона», файл 12)

Мечутся с криками вздорными,  
С лицами ошалелыми  
Ангелы с крыльями чёрными,  
Демоны с крыльями белыми.  
Разум когда-то утратили,  
А может, и не имеючи,  
Они ничего не значили,  
Всё лишь по указке деючи.  
Друг друга кляня за предательство,  
Все ждут возвращенья властителя,  
Не зная, что для издевательства  
Лишь сами себя похитили.  
Сами придумали правила,  
Которыми крылья их скованы,  
Бога ругая и Дьявола,  
Кричали, что околдованы.  
И это безумие вечное  
Идёт сквозь века и столетия,  
А будет оно бесконечное —  
Ведь делать им больше нечего.


	13. Файл 13. "Хрустальный город снов..."

* * *  
(Сборник «Песни полночного ворона», файл 13)

Хрустальный город снов,  
А в нём живут мечты.  
Там тысячи мостов  
Волшебной красоты.  
На каждом — менестрель,  
Поёт он о любви,  
А под мостом течёт  
Река живой крови.  
От века было так:  
Где жизнь, там есть и смерть.  
И должен менестрель  
Уметь на них смотреть.  
Ведь лишь открытый взгляд  
Увидит мира суть  
И за его пределы  
Сумеет заглянуть.  
Без этого никак,  
Судьба любых стихов  
Сиять сквозь горя мрак  
И лжи лишать оков.


	14. Файл 14 "Выбирает только человек..."

* * *  
(Сборник «Песни полночного ворона», файл 14)

Выбирает только человек —  
Каждой мыслью, словом или делом  
Он судьбу творит себе навек  
И решает, жить каким уделом.  
А винить в случившемся других  
Иль корить за то, что получилось,  
Мёртвым значит быть среди живых,  
Пустоте отдать себя на милость.


	15. Файл 15. "Поэтом родиться — заслуги в том нет..."

* * *  
(Сборник «Песни полночного ворона», файл 15)

Поэтом родиться — заслуги в том нет,  
Рождается каждый когда-то на свет.  
Прожить как поэт — невеликая честь:  
Вставать, рифмовать, спать ложиться и есть —  
Задачка простая, силён здесь любой,  
Тут нечем и в грамме гордиться собой.  
Но словом живым людям сердце зажечь,  
Сказать им о них мыслью верную речь,  
И чувства открыть, миру их показать,  
А перед насмешкою не отступать —  
Вот в этом себя проявляет поэт,  
Без этого просто поэзии нет.


	16. Файл 16. Гордость, свобода и самость

**Гордость, свобода и самость**   
_(Сборник «Песни полночного ворона», файл 16)_

Когда опускаются руки,  
А сердце страдает от муки,  
И кажется жизнь бесполезной,  
Есть способ подняться из бездны.  
Нужна для него только малость:  
Лишь гордость, свобода и самость —  
Они, как широкие крылья,  
Поднимут из тьмы и бессилья.  
Когда изменила удача  
Иль трудная жизни задача,  
Всё можно решить и исправить,  
Удачу вернуться заставить.  
Нужна здесь обычная малость:  
Лишь гордость, свобода и самость —  
А будут они у любого,  
Кто к жизни идти хочет снова.  
Когда опьяняет успехом,  
И отдано время утехам,  
Себя в этом всём не растратить,  
Решиться льстецам сказать «Хватит!»  
Поможет привычная малость:  
Лишь гордость, свобода и самость —  
То компас для нас и опора,  
И в счастье помогут, и в горе.


	17. Файл 17. "Жизнетворение, жизнерешение..."

* * *  
(Сборник «Песни полночного ворона», файл 17)

Жизнетворение, жизнерешение —  
То человека обыкновение:  
Судьбу выбирает, судьбу назначает,  
И за решения сам отвечает.  
Так почему же от века и в век  
Только других корит человек?  
Кто-то виновен в бедах его,  
Сам же не делает он ничего —  
Иль со смирением всё принимает,  
Силу свою, словно грязь отвергает,  
Или же требует блага и ждёт,  
Когда ему счастье другой принесёт.  
Но не бывает счастья извне,  
Смиренье — для жизни оно не в цене.  
Жизнь удаётся только тому,  
Кто создать её может себе самому.  
И, говоря о злосчастой судьбе,  
Человек обращается только к себе —  
Делом и мыслью творя бытиё,  
Каждый всегда получает своё.

 

Глава 18. Файл 18. Сотворительское


	18. Файл 18. Сотворительское

**Сотворительское**   
_(Сборник «Песни полночного ворона», файл 18)_

Дорогу себе пролагаю  
Туда, где ни ада, ни рая.  
Ведь чтоб воплотилась мечта,  
Сначала нужна пустота:  
Свободе творенья и мысли  
Покорны бескрайние выси.  
И это приятней всего —  
Себя делать из ничего.  
Свой мир из рисунка и слова  
Творить буду снова и снова,  
Даю жизнь и душу ему.  
Мой мир воплощён. И он потому  
Стал мне и скучен, и тесен,  
Свершившимся не интересен,  
Меня не заполнит от края до края.  
И снова в творенье играю:  
И в очередной пустоте  
Дам сбыться я новой мечте.


	19. Чайки и коты

**Чайки и коты**   
_(Сборник «Песни полночного ворона», файл 19)_

Чайка кричит, как котёнок,  
И ловит волну, как клубок —  
Словно меж небом и морем  
Снуёт чёрно-белый челнок.

А может, когда-то и были  
Все чайки котами средь нас?  
И после среди водной пыли  
Родились они второй раз?

Поворот колеса сансары  
На шутки богат весьма,  
И может, совсем не даром  
У чаек — котов голоса?

Хозяином ласковым ветер  
Их принял на новую жизнь,  
И океан их приветил,  
Дал рыбой богатую низь.

А может быть, чайки мурлычут  
От ласковых солнца лучей?  
И очень кошачий обычай —  
Смотреть с высоты на людей.

Играют чайки с волнами,  
И облик их радует глаз.  
Те, что были когда-то котами,  
Море открыли для нас.  
———————————  
Посвящается Shu, который придумал, что чайки в прошлой жизни были котиками, и захотел об этом стихотворение.  
———————————


End file.
